


Protected and Loved

by karakreep



Series: V/Reader [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, V is V AU, it doesn't really come up in this fic, somebody save this boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakreep/pseuds/karakreep
Summary: When V doesn't show up at a meeting point, you decide to go find him.





	Protected and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's an AU, but V saying that he wanted to be protected and loved hit me right in the heart. I would be glad to protect you V, but the best I can do is write this fanfic.

You moved quickly through the ruined city, gripping your battleaxe, trying not to panic. The plan had been for you, Nero, and V to meet up at the phone booth next to the cathedral. You were supposed to call Nico, gear up, and figure out what to do from there. Only problem was, V didn’t show. By the time you got there, Nero was already inside the van, playfully arguing with Nico over the price of a new arm she’d made. As you stepped into the van, you couldn’t help but notice your missing associate.  
Just as Nico turned to greet you, you interrupted. “Where’s V?” You were already late to the meet up and V was usually punctual. It seemed unlikely that he’d skip out on the chance to take a short break, given his condition.  
“Dunno,” Nico replied, casting a look at Nero. “You saw him, right?”  
“Yeah,” Nero answered. “About an hour ago. Saw him at a distance, riding his weird golem thing. I waved, but he didn’t notice me.”  
A knot of anxiety formed in your stomach. “Maybe I should go look for him,” you said.  
“Come on, I’m sure he’s fine,” Nico said. “He’s got his kitty cat and that chatty chickadee lookin’ after him. Maybe he’s just avoidin’ you.” She spoke that last sentence in a teasing tone. She had pretty much guessed that you had feelings for V and she wasn’t shy about cracking jokes about it. And granted, she was right, but you weren’t about to admit it. You hadn’t known him that long and you didn’t want to scare him off.  
“This isn’t like him. Every time we’ve met up, he’s always been the first one there. I’m gonna go see if he’s close by.”  
As you exited the van, you heard Nero call out, “Don’t take too long, I’m not afraid to leave without you.”  
You understood why he was in such a hurry, but that didn’t stop you from muttering, “Prick,” as you walked away.  
You weren’t even sure where to start looking. You’d run into V in a bunch of different places, but he seemed to show up underground more often than not. You could only pray he wasn’t still down there, otherwise he’d be near impossible to find. Luckily, you didn’t have to search for long.  
You saw a few hellbats circling around an area a few blocks away and decided to investigate. When you reached them, you finally saw the man you were looking for. Unfortunately, the sight of him wasn’t as much of a relief as you’d like. He was still standing, but things didn’t look good. V was cornered by a group of demons, holding his cane up in defense as they slowly closed in. Where the hell were Griffon and Shadow? You pushed that thought away. Right now, V needed saving and apparently you were the one who had to do it.  
Moving faster than you ever had before, you reached him just as a hell caina was about to run its scythe through him. You swung your axe, knocking the demon’s head clean off. As it crumpled to the ground and became dust, you turned to face to rest of the horde. It was mostly empusas and hellbats. Considering how weak these guys usually were, V shouldn’t have had this much trouble. But there were far more demons attacking than you expected. He’d probably been overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. But you couldn’t think about that right now. First thing, you had to defeat these demons, then tend to V.  
It didn’t take long to dispatch the hellish creatures surrounding you and once you’d finally cut through the last hellbat, you returned to V’s side. He was sitting on some fallen debris, clearly injured and exhausted.  
“Thank you,” he said as you approached, his voice rough. “It seems I overestimated my strength.”  
You kneeled down in front of him and looked him over. He was bleeding from a gash in his forehead and his clothes were ripped in several places. You forced yourself to keep your voice normal, even though you were freaking out at seeing him in such a state. “We need to get you to the van. I’m sure Nico has a first aid kit.”  
He nodded. “Yes, just give me a moment.”  
Nodding in turn, you stood up and moved to sit next to him, setting down your axe. You had so much you wanted to say, but stopped yourself. He didn’t need to deal with the stress of you throwing your emotions at him right now. Instead you opted to ask a more pressing question. “Where are your summons, V?”  
“They’re... out of commission for the minute,” he replied slowly, raising his cane to point at two nearby floating orbs that you hadn’t noticed.  
Your eyes widened. “Those- that’s them? What happened to them?”  
“I was... careless. There were too many demons attacking at once and I let myself stray too far from them. They were injured and stalemated. They’ll return, of course, but it does take a few minutes. It may take longer though, considering my... condition.”  
“Why didn’t you call for Nightmare?” Nightmare, in a way, was your favourite of V’s summons, if only because it let you see his natural hair colour. You’d seen it only a few times, but it amazed you how beautiful V looked with white hair.  
He smirked. “If I had been able to, I would have. It takes quite a lot of power to summon him. My book does help me restore that power, but it was knocked from my hands.”  
Hearing that, you immediately stood up and began looking for it. “I’ll find it. I know how much it means to you.”  
V looked surprised, but grateful. You quickly found it nearby, covered in dust that you easily cleared away. When you returned the book, he gave you a smile that nearly melted your heart. In an effort to hide the growing blush on your face, you sat next to him again and looked away.  
“I think...” you began, unsure of your next words.  
“Yes?” V prompted, giving you a curious look.  
“Well... if you’re okay with it, I think we should stick together from now on. I don’t want something like this to happen to you again.  
“That really isn’t necessary-”  
“I know!” you interrupted, looking him in the eyes. “I know, but if your summons get put out like this again, you could get hurt again or worse, die! If that happens, I want to be there to protect you. I care about you, V.”  
He looked shocked at your outburst and you dropped your gaze, embarrassed. “Sorry,” you muttered. “I’m just worried about you. I know we hardly know each other... but I can keep you safe, if you’ll let me.”  
You were silent for a moment, before a hand reached out and touched yours, causing you to look up at him again. His expression was unlike any you’d see him show before. He looked so happy and peaceful, despite his injuries. “I don’t deserve your kindness, but I will accept it. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn’t want to stay with you.”  
This time when a blush crept up onto your face, you made no effort to hide it. You simply smiled in relief. “Great. I promise, you can rely on me.”  
V started to look a bit red as well. “You’re the only one who has ever...” he trailed off.  
“V?”  
“It’s nothing. Thank you, again.” To distract himself, he opened up his book and read aloud from it. “So when she speaks, the voice of Heaven I hear; so when we walk, nothing impure comes near.”  
As if on cue, the orbs nearby burst into the forms of Shadow and Griffon.  
“V!” the bird called out as he flew over. “You’re alive!” Shadow slowly stepped closer as well, wary of their master’s injuries. “Hate to say it, but you look like crap. No offense.”  
“It’s thanks to our saviour that I don’t look worse,” V replied, unbothered by the crude comment.  
“Oh yeah? So she does know how to use that old battleaxe after all, colour me surprised.”  
“What? No thank you, chicken wing?” you teased. He should know better than to question your skill anyway.  
Griffon didn’t respond to you. “We should get you patched up, V.” He spoke casually, but it was clear he was actually quite concerned.  
“He’s right,” you agreed, grabbing your axe. You put your other arm around V and carefully helped him stand up. “Hopefully Nico is still nearby. Nero’s probably left already.”  
“Yes,” V said, putting his arm around your shoulders, letting you support him as you walked. Shadow walked along his other side just in case. “As long as he’s moving forward, then I’m not worried. At least, not when I have you to protect me.”  
Before you could respond, Griffon cut in. “Ooooh, did I miss out on a tender moment?”  
“None of your business, birdie,” you answered a bit too quickly.  
“She’s going to be staying closer from now on,” V said to his familiar. “Do try to get along with her.”  
The bird only laughed. “Figures, she’s the only woman that’s into you.”  
You shook your head and kept moving. Right now, V needed to be fixed up, that was what mattered. You were just so glad he’d agreed to your offer. After all, you loved V. The least you could do was protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll keep writing fics for V, but if I do, he's gonna be better off with me than capcom. They don't deserve him.


End file.
